The Tenth Annual Wizarding Awards
by dannyree
Summary: An awards ceremony Starring Harry Potter and a Surprising Host! Please Review!Complete!


The Tenth Annual Wizard Awards Staring- Harmione Granger, Sirius Black, The Weasleys and The Malfoys  
  
Special Appearances by- Dumbledore, Nearly Headless Nick, Professor Snape, Sprout, Lupin and Dobby!  
Voice - Hello And Welcome to the 10nth Annual Wizard Awards! And now it is my pleasure to present to you the host for this afternoon's award ceremony every body please welcome.....DOBBY!  
  
*The tiny house elf walked out on stage in a beautiful tuxedo*  
  
*Harry Potter who is in the front row gives Dobby a standing ovation*  
  
Dobby - WOW! It's a great pleasure for Dobby to host this great ceremony. I have been working on my grammar so you'll notice Dobby is talking very correctly this afternoon. *The Crowd Chuckles at the thought of Dobby practicing grammar* Dobby - Here to present the first award is Harry Potter's Godfather it is a pleasure for me to present to you.. SIRIUS BLACK!  
  
*The crowd lets out a huge applaud for Sirius especially Harry who really like Sirius* *Sirius walked on the stage and looked right into the crowd with his arms in the air* Sirius - Wow! The 10th annual wizard awards. Anyways. There are many staff members of Hogwarts and this award is going to be given to the teacher that the student's thought was simply THE BEST! The nominees are.. PROFFESOR FLITWICK *Crowd roars *  
  
PROFFESOR DUMBLEDORE *Crowd roars louder* AND PROFESSOR McGONAGALL *All Crowd Boos except for one Harmoine Granger who stands up and lets of a tremendous yell YA GO! Harmoine soon figures out that nobody agrees and sits down after giving a disappointing look around *  
  
Sirius - And the winner is.PROFESSOR DUMBLEDORE! * Dumbledore comes out up on the stage smiling gleefully* Dumbledore - Id just like to thank a few people * The Professor opens a 3 meter long scroll* Mr. Weasley, Molly Weasley, Professor sprout, Professor Quirrell-- *In the middle of Dumbledore's Speech Professor Snape came on stage and snatched the microphone away from Dumbledore * Snape- WHY WASN'T I A NOMINEE? HUH? THAT'S IT WHEN SCHOOL STARTS AGAIN YOU ALL GET DETENTION WITH HAGRID! *The Students in the audience cheer and one student Oliver Wood Holds up a sign saying WE LOVE HAGRID! * Snape - OH fine then!  
  
*Snape marched off stage*  
  
Dumbledore - THANK YOU VERY MUCH FOR THIS AWARD! *Dumbledore walks off stage mouthing THANK YOU to the crowd*  
  
Dobby- isn't he a great fellow? Well, This next award is the one I have been waiting to see and here to present the award is the one the only.Professor Lupin!  
  
*The Crowd roars except for Draco who is sitting in the front row with his buddies Crab and Goyle, Who all hated Lupin*  
  
Lupin - Well Hello everybody it is a pleasure for me to be here at the Tenth annual Wizard awards, you know when I was a young werewolf Uh I mean wizard I always dreamed of coming here to the awards. Anyways. The students of this school need special equipment for there studies and where do they get them???? THAT'S RIGHT Diagon Alley! This award goes to the store clerk who the students of this school thought were the nicest!  
  
The Nominees are. OLLIVANDER from OLIVANDERS WANDS  
  
MADAME MALKIN from Madame Malkin's Robes  
  
And  
  
ALANA ARNSWAR from Apothecary  
  
Lupin - And the winner is OLLIVANDER!  
  
*Ollivander comes scurrying up on the stage*  
  
Ollivander- Id like to thank all the Hogwarts students for nominating me for this award.. THANKS A LOT!  
  
*Ollivander sits back down in the crowd*  
  
Dobby - Well that was short.Geez Mr. Ollivander you think that you would make a longer speech! Anyways. IS EVERY BODY HAVING A GOOD TIME!!!  
  
*Crowd roars*  
  
Dobby- that's great. Now here to present the next award is Lucius Malfoy  
  
*Draco stands up and claps but the rest of the crowd boos *  
  
Lucius- Ya Ya I know im great---* an anonymous crowd member throws a tomato and it hits Lucius right in the face* Lucius- Oh my gosh. I mean who brings a tomato to an award show. LIKE COME ON! * Crowd Laughs hysterically*  
  
Lucius- Anyways. Hogwarts is a very mysterious place and the ghosts in it make is a great atmosphere and this award is going to be presented to the ghost the students like the most.  
  
The Nominees are.  
  
Moaning Murtle from the girls washroom  
  
Nearly Headless Nick (Gryffindor) Or Bloody Baron (Slytherin)  
  
Lucius- and the winner is.WHAT??? Its Moaning Murtle  
  
*The girl ghost flew threw the curtains behind Lucius and almost gave him a heart attack*  
  
Murtle- Wow (sniff, sniff) Thank you so much to Harmoine Granger for listening to al my problems (sniff, sniff) and thanks to all the other students for nominating me. Thanks.  
  
*The Ghost flew out of the theater*  
  
Dobby- well we are half way done but we still have much more to do so lets get right to it. here to present the next award is Hogwart's Herbology teacher Professor Sprout!  
  
*The crowd claps very calmly*  
  
Sprout - Thank you very much. We live in the magical world and anything is possible this next award is for the best spell! And the award trophy will be kept in the trophy case in Hogwarts! The Nominees are.  
  
ALOHOMORA  
  
LUMOS Or WINGARDIUM LEVIOSA  
  
Sprout- and the winner is WINGARDIUM LEVIOSA *A young wizard walked out on the stage with a table with a flower pot on it, the wizard put the table down and faced the pot*  
  
The Wizard- WINGARDIUM LEVIOSA  
  
*Suddenly the pot rose of the table and flew over the crowds head and hit Lucius Malfoy as he was exiting the building to go home*  
  
*The Crown laughs hysterically*  
  
Sprout - And That's how it's done! *Professor sprout walked off the stage *  
  
Dobby- Well that was interesting and something I will never forget for the rest of my long long long life. Ive never done a spell before because im not a wizard and I don't know how it feels. Here to present the next award is Gryffindor's own Nearly Headless Nick!  
  
*The Ghost flew onto the stage*  
  
Nick-Ive had a great time here so far at the TENTH ANNUAL WIZARD AWARDS!  
  
*Crowd roars very loud* Nick- There are a lot of very talented students in Hogwarts and a lot of them are witches, this award will be presented to the witch that the staff though was the best in Hogwart's. The Nominees are.  
  
HANNAH ABBOT  
  
SUSAN BONES Or HARMIONE GRANGER  
  
Nick- and the winner is.. Why would you look at that, its HARMIONE GRANGER!  
  
*Harry Potter and Ron Weasly give Harmione a standing ovation along with everyone else*  
  
Harmione- I would just like to thank my friends Harry and Ron and---  
  
Neville Longbottom stands up in the crowd and said HEY WHAT ABOUT ME HARMIONE??? *  
  
Harmione- Yes you to Neville, And Id like to thank all the staff for nominating me! *Harmione walks off the stage*  
  
Dobby- She is a great witch, Once I was stuck under one of the Gryffindor house beds and Harmione levitated that bet so I could get out. SHE DID! THANKS A LOT HARMIONE! All right the time everybody has been waiting for The Best Wizard Award here to present the award is Hogwarts very own Rubeus Hagrid! *Crowd roars extremely loud*  
  
Hagrid- First I would just like to congratulate Harmione and Ollivander, two great friends of mine and I would just like to say hi to Norbert, I KNOW YOUR WATCHING! Anyways the nominees for best wizard are.  
  
DRACO MALFOY (Slytherin)  
  
OLIVER WOOD (Gryffindor) Or HARRY POTTER (Gryffindor)  
  
Hagrid-And The Winner and BEST WIZARD is.HARRY POTTER  
  
*All Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Gryffindor houses cheer but Slytherin who hates Harry Doesn't*  
  
Harry- WOW! Best wizard! I would like to thank Harmione, Ron, Professor Dumbledore, Professor Lupin, Sirius, Hagrid, and everybody else who has helped me become what I am today.Thank you *Crowd cheers very loud as Harry walks off the stage *  
  
Dobby- Well what a show! Ive had a great time and I hop you have to thanks a lot and GOOD NIGHT!  
AWARD WINNERS  
Professor Dumbledore  
Ollivander from Ollivander's wands  
Moaning Myrtle  
  
Wingardium Leviosa  
  
Harmione Granger  
  
HARRY POTTER  
  
By: Danny Reeves 


End file.
